marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Daniels (MEU)
Evan Daniels (Spyke) is a mutant with the ability to project his bone marrow from out his body. Biography Origin Evan is the son of Charles and Vivian Daniels, both professors at Columbia University. As an only child, Evan's parents full focus is on him, though at times work got in the way. Blood and Bones Growing up, Evan played all kinds of sports: baseball, football, soccer, and kickboxing. But basketball has always been his favorite. During one game the coach makes Evan's teammate pass the ball to Evan, and Evan makes the winning basket, but then gets knocked down by the other team. As he falls spikes grow out of his arms, and into one of the other team's players. The crowd watched in horror, and everyone (excluding his parents) immediately began discriminating against him. Personality Evan is hot-headed, stubborn and lacks respect for authority, him the "rebel" of the main team. But Evan is a nice guy with a great sense of humor, albeit sometimes biting. He loves his powers and he just wants to bust loose. He is a strong-willed and very confident and cocky young man, particularly when it comes to sports, as he is prone to go on and on about his athlectism. He never holds back and always says what he feels to need to be said. He's also very brave and strong-hearted, as he shows no fear whenever engaged in a fight; this has been demonstrated on multiple occasions. Evan is just as protective as he is fearless, as he was willing to die for his family when the MRD began hunting him. Appearance Evan is of above-average height, 6'0", with a slim, lean build. He has medium-brown skin with dark brown eyes and short dark brown hair. He prefers comfortable clothing such as hoodies, baseball shirts, jeans, and sneakers, though he has shown to wear more trendy clothing like leather jackets and boots. Powers and Abilities Mutant Abilities *'Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism': His metabolism is the basis of what fuels his abilities to the way that they have manifested. **'Accelerated Bone Growth': Evan has the ability to control the growth, shape and toughness of his bone structure. His body generates bony protrusions which he can remove, though not without pain, and wield as weapons. Even acting as a form of protective shielding or armor by covering himself with it. He can utilize this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws; both fingernail & knuckle protrusion and even projectile spikes. ***'Bone Structure Durability': His skeletal bones seems to be also more durable than normal, he has easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. ***'Healing Factor': This power allows him to heal from the wounds he gives himself while removing the bones from his body. His healing factor also grows his bones quickly and regenerates his bones when they need to be replaced. Category:MEU Category:New Mutants (MEU) Category:Melody the Movement Category:Melody Extended Universe Category:Osteokinesis Category:Bone Claws Category:Healing Factor